The Nemesis Of Gaea
by NightOfDead
Summary: 5011 years before the battle of defending olympus, how did the olympians exist, why was typhon trapped, who is the reason for all this... tune into percys story 5011 years before him fighting kronos, unleashing history to its bits with a new character
1. Chapter 1

**THE ROYAL NECKLACE**

**I get blamed by a lizard!**

After having dreams about deadly vultures going to kill me, I thought my day is going to be wonderful! Well at least I didn't dream about drakons the size of mountains grilling me. Vultures at least were kind they talked to me, their leader told me to surrender after which they'll have a wonderful feast.

I woke up with screaming voices from outside and I had to go down with my celestial bronze sword, I don't exactly know why it only affects and sends monsters to dust and doesn't harm mortals. Well no time for that, as I rushed down I saw snake women with two tails or you might say snake ends, yuck their skin was green. I rushed with my sword and leaped at one of them who held a farmer by his throat. After I cooked her into dust I saw my big brother Leon and my best friend Sophia fighting a giant with fiery balls in his hands, Laistrygonians I guessed. After I made the other dracaena taste dust I went to help my friends, Leon was almost at ground but Sophia didn't give up, her dress was shattered and burnt. I sneaked behind the fruit cart and stabbed the giant on his back, this was the hardest work done by me ever, he was stinking so worse looked like he ate thousands of dead rotten rats yuck.

Did I mention the people looking at me like I was the main culprit of the damage done and oh really I felt relieved. Then a man came forward from the crowd, it was that man with the dracaena on his throat, was that him? That old brute, what was his name, lizard? Oh sorry Lysandros. He I think thought himself as the king of Athens, and sorry because I did forgot to mention myself, I am Alethia the eldest daughter of the king of Athens Alexis. Well I am 18 now and the year now is 3200 B.C. No guesses to be made I am fathers favorite. Back on the track where was I? yeah he thinks he is the king of this holy city but did I tell you he is complete insane.

"No guess to the point she is the culprit for all". He said and I did miss the point that he hates me after the fire I caused in his pajamas when I was six. It was quite fun, my intentions weren't that bad, I just wanted to show him, how the flame how fire turned blue, if I blew it with monster dust, and suddenly I saw a beetle and of fear, I threw the stick with fire in it which accidentally fell on that lizard man and ignited him. Sorry losing the track. You know I'm best in changing any topic. Mom used to say. Where were we?

"What did you say"? I asked totally of disgust "Better happening if I left you in the hands of that dracaena".

"Not to mind if they came here because of you". He yelled and just then my dad and my mom came to the market where the monsters had setup party mess.

"Holy Zeus"! My mom Queen Aelia screamed and ran after us and later did I realize it was Leon; he was unconscious covered under monster dust with cuts and burns all along his body. Mom knelt beside him and healed him, well being a daughter of Aphrodite she had charm powers which could even heal person just by telling him to heal himself and yeah my dad was a son of the great goddess Athena. They were demigods and they were pretty much strong with amazing powers.

"Oh at least the culprits family arrives". He looked at father and pointed his eyes on me tagging me the words CULPRIT.

"Don't dare accuse her Lysandros she is not guilty".

"And so were these demons partying here my lord? This puny demigod is responsible for that prophecy of hers".

"Lysandros dare your tongue".

"Why do you even care she isn't your own daughter just a trouble sent from above". Thunder crackled above in the sky so high it made Leon wake. I just didn't understand what that old lizard was talking.

"I order leave, the ones hurt shall be treated in the royal infirmary and compensation of losses will be handed over". Said father, "I promise the safety of each particular Athenian, no one will be hurt and I suppose sacrifices to the gods tonight at the royal orchard. A bull will be sacrificed", everyone nodded in agreement and went towards their homes happily, though Lysandros was happy, he gave me one of his dirty cockroach looks, sorry lizard look and glanced at his broken fruit shop.

Mom told a guard to carry Leon till the royal house. And as I guessed, my lazy brother Cadmus showed up last half in sleep, "What happened?"

"Nothing, you're dreaming dumbo", said Phoebe my younger sister.

Well our family is quite huge Leon is eldest, I am the second one, after me is Cadmus and Phoebe, both are twins and the youngest one is Heron, he is just seven and the cutest one in the family and yes I almost forgot to mention that I was the brilliant one.

After we went to the palace I was totally confused of the conversation between dad and that lizard man, Besides Leon, Sophia had been healed properly too.

"Daddy", I said "What was Lysandros talking about? That you are not the father and the prophecy, was something related to me? I promise, I did nothing, I just tried to save them."

"No it is obviously not your mistake my dear", said mom in her nervous tone, which made me deadly comfortable.

Daddy looked towards mom and she nodded like its time, "See my princess, I love you, and I am like your father and Aelia is like your mother. Whatever may come, we always will be with you. But don't be discouraged by this, brace yourself, we are just like your parents, but your birth parent is a god. We just reared you up, you are a demigod, just like me, but the thing is that your godly parent is the almighty lord Zeus; you were as you know born on the summer solstice. Gods are powerful on this time of the year and by mistake, Zeus hurt himself and from his blood which is Ichor, were you born. As soon as he realized it, he suddenly came to us and gave you to us and told us to take care of you, because he loved you and didn't want you to see you perish from the hands of Hera, in her rage of jealousness."

A tight whack on my face would've given less shock than this. Sophia, Leon, Cadmus, Phoebe all looked stunned as well.

"What do you mean", I won't like to admit it but I was in tears. Imagine your father telling you he isn't exactly your father that though in front of the whole family.

"Dear, understand we are not your parents but just like them". Mom said.

"You are a demigod, you are the most brave I've seen before, your essence is quite high now. If we would've told you all if this before, monsters would have been hunting you when you were younger. So we decided to to hide it from you." said dad.

I knew about this business, whenever a demigod knew who actually he or she is, its demigod essence gets more nasty, which means that monsters smell us and come for a feast

"So why tell me now," I said in total anger and I ran towards my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**2) I hear the worst poem ever.**

I didn't want to believe that all was true, I in fact was so angry, I don't know on whom. At evening Leon came to my room, he sat beside me. I was sitting on the bed with my head rest on my knees.

"Whatever people say but you are my little cute sister and I am your brother and no truth can crush this".

I hugged him and started to cry "I don't know what's happening".

"You have to get on with it, you know truth always is bitter, what happens if they are not your birth parents, that cannot stop you from living with us, being my sister and their daughter. Don't be angry, be positive, and think about it. Dad wants to talk to you something important and urgent, if you are ready."

I dressed up in my golden linen robes and went into the hall area, with everyone staring at me, Heron ran towards me, "Hey Alethia see I won the race today", intentionally rubbing the bronze medal like it was gold.

"Heron go keep it safely anywhere or it will get lost", said mom.

I gave him a smile and went towards the sofa and sat. Later did I notice a black old woman with glowing white eyes sat beside mom, smiling looking at me. The Oracle of Athens, I wondered why was she here? Usually dad used her advice for battles and to seek if there was any threat for us. And why was she smiling at me, didn't I comb my hair?

"Alas, magnificent, Μεγάλο (megalo which means great). Come here my child; let me see you, blessed of the fates. Be a good hero, change the future, be always truthful and kind, my blessings are with you", She said this like I am any great warrior going into a war; I know I am good at archery, swordfights etc but it felt awkward.

"Mom, dad see I don't know who I am or anything but I accept you as my parents ". I said

"Yes my child", father said "You are my daughter and I love you. But we have to discuss important matters don't we." He looked towards the Oracle.

"Oh yes, my lord, see child I am an Oracle and my work is to tell prophecies which will happen in the future. And I got a great prophecy from the great oracle of Delphi, a kind of prophecy which by itself is huge, change bringing, and this one I believe is about you". She said.

Sophia, well she is the daughter of my dad's best friend and basically she hangs out at our house whole day helping me in father's court. Basically I think that her mansion is cooler than ours but she says just the opposite. So ofcoursely she was there too, figuring out the tension on my face. She sat beside me and told me to be calm.

"So may I begin?" asked the Oracle and without any answer she I thought started some spell work and suddenly her eyes changed from white to green, glowing green. Then she started speaking, her voice so raspy it looked like she hadn't had any liquid since years just like a mummy. And to my surprise, she started reciting a poem, great!

_A daughter of the eldest god,_

_Shall be the strongest against all odds,_

_The feather, the eye and blood must she sacrifice,_

_And see her love perish with her own eyes,_

_The power of the fates must she withstand,_

_To free Olympus of revenge with her last stand._

Woooaaah, was this a nursery poem?

I spoke the best I could've, "Hmm?"

The oracle's eyes became normal and she fainted right in the sofa and if it was a little away she would've whacked herself on her head by falling down, which would've been kinder than mom making her lie on the sofa.

"That was the great prophecy"! Sophia exclaimed "Terrifying".

"Not much terrifying than her." I said, "Was that really the future, you mean the feather, eye, blood, revenge, fates and last stand thing. What was that Olympus? And if it's really the future, does that mean that I have to die?"

"No!" yelled my Leon, he was so quiet before I almost forgot he was there too.

"See Alethia", said Sophia, "prophecies always have double meanings, it never turns out as you think, eventually you'll understand".

"Yes"! Said dad with false hope in his eyes, "baby, would you mind if we talk, in person?"

I nodded agreement and we both started walking towards the Orchards when I saw a glimpse of someone spying on us from behind the curtain, like a girl, but as I moved it there was nobody, I thought my mind was giving up.

As we moved towards the trees, I saw the nervousness in my dad's eyes which I never saw before. "Dad, do not worry, nothing would happen to me, the prophecy said a daughter of the eldest god, which prominently means Hades, but I'm not a daughter of Hades?"

"Even I thought that but the Oracle said that she had dreams about it and she is sure it is you."

"If really my father is Zeus", I said to change the topic, "then why doesn't he come to meet me all this time?"

"Gods aren't free my princess they have work to do they are deities and have to control forces over earth and see balance, sure he is keeping an eye on you, but he will meet you, of course, for that you have to please them, sacrifice in their name, take quests and I'm sure you will be able to meet him."

"I thought that, you love architecture and if you want to please your father, you could build a huge temple in the name of the gods, cant you?

"Well I cant say no to you and of course I cant say no to such excellent opportunity." I said.

"I knew it, I love you my princess".

Then my luck showed up, I saw the ugly face of that lizard man, walking towards us with a group of people. Three of our guards brought a healthy bull, with the city priest chanting spells on a huge knife. In another words, that bull was going to be slain as a sacrifice to the gods.

After the bull was sacrificed, I went and sat beside Sophia, she was watching the dance done by some people round the fire.

"Don't you think, Lysandros, that old man acts a bit weird," I said and after watching that deadly glare, I said "okay in a much weird way".

"All children of Ares are weird." She said in an angry tone.

"What? What did you say, A son of Ares?"

"Didn't you know?"

"No, but you didn't mention why you hate him so much?"

"Because he is a son of Ares, everyone, every mortal, every god, every Olympian except Aphrodite, your grandmother hates him, and being a daughter of Athena, I should hate him much than anyone. Once Ares tried to take over Athens for himself, by pulling Spartan army over us."

"Oh, I see".

And with that I walked towards the palace wanting myself to relax about this day.


End file.
